Kage Camping Trip
by Izanagi45
Summary: Another hot one shot with Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata but this time it takes place in the woods during a trip. Because he was late for the meeting though, Naruto has to give a lap dance before any of the real fun begins. For those of you who read the first one, Naruto uses Sage Mode on someone during sex this time. Naruto/Kiba/Hinata threesome Rated M


**A/N - Time for another NaruKibaHin threesome. Loved the reviews I got on the first one so I put this together last night. Let me know if you find any errors. **

"Give the Kazekage my regards," said Naruto passing a sealed envelope to a Jonin.

"Yes Lord Hokage," he answered back.

The Jonin bowed and exited the office as his assistant Sakura entered holding her work clipboard of death. Whenever the pink haired woman came into his office, it was never to bring good news.

"So for the most part I believe we are done today," she said.

"What," he asked in total shock. "Are you serious? I'm done until tomorrow?! I can't believe it! This is FUCKING AWESOME!"

"Unfortunately, you are meeting with the ambassadors from the other villages tonight. The annual Five Kage Feast is coming up and you still haven't picked food dishes for the party; so to that end each Kage has sent an ambassador here to discuss your preferences for the feast. They should be arriving later tonight and I've scheduled a meeting for you to tell them everything tonight."

"Well can we do that first thing tomorrow morning? I have a camping trip scheduled with Hinata and if I miss it she's going to probably throw an exploding kunai at me."

"You always do these things Naruto, you always make plans to go some where without consulting me first. You're the Hokage of our village and must lead by example. You can't just take time off whenever you want. Sorry but you need to be here most of the night with the ambassadors to arrange for the feast. You could possibly insult them if you aren't here."

"You know what Sakura, you are absolutely right."

"No Naruto you can't go cam... wait I am?"

"Damn right. I'm the Hokage and it is time I start acting like it. As you said I have to lead us by example. Where's this meeting taking place?"

"It'll be here in the mansion as soon as all four ambassadors arrive."

"Well don't you worry I'll be here, and on your way out do you think you could send Kotetsu in? I have an important assignment for him."

Sakura nodded and left the office closing the door. Naruto picked up his chair and flung it against the wall breaking the leg off. That pink haired workaholic got on his damn nerves. He couldn't fire her though because she truly did have brilliant ideas that always benefited the village. Unfortunately Sakura's brilliant ideas always interfered with his relaxing schedule. A month ago, he and Hinata had gone camping outside the village just the two of them for a romantic night alone. For tonight's trip however, Kiba was coming along. And since Kiba was going to be attending, a hot threesome under the summer night sky was a definite must. The tattoo faced man had already sent Akamaru to the village with a note saying they were there and just waiting for him. He just had to sneak past Sakura and he had the perfect idea.

"You wanted me Naruto," said Kotetsu coming in.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm sneaking out tonight, but I have a very important meeting with ambassadors from the other villages. So I'm going to need you to pose as me with a Transformation Jutsu."

"Are you being crazy or serious?"

"Both."

"I can't pose as you. You know damn well that impersonating the Hokage with a Transformation Jutsu is illegal!"

"Not when the Hokage orders it, and you would be doing me a huge favor." Naruto opened his desk and took out a list of all the things he needed for the Five Kage Feast. "Just read the shit off this paper in a meeting tonight and that's all you have to do."

"I don't know sir-"

"Kotetsu you can do it, and tonight of all nights, I need you to do it. Please I'm having an evening with Hinata. She'll be really hurt if I don't show up again because of Sakura." Kotetsu looked like he wanted to say no again, but he shook his head yes. Using his "Hinata trump card" always worked on him. Naruto walked up to him and patted both his shoulders. "You are awesome for this man, I owe you big. Next time you need a favor seriously let me know and i'll handle it for you."

Naruto pulled his overnight camping bag from underneath his desk and watched as the bandaged faced man transformed into him. Naruto quickly instructed Kotetsu on his mannerisms, speaking style, and told him about each ambassador so he wouldn't embarrass himself. Then he opened his window, climbed down, and rushed towards the forest.

**15 minutes later**

Naruto moved nearly at the speed of light to try to get to the campsite. The sun had nearly set and it was going to be tough to find them in the dark. According the letter Akamaru brought him, they were camped near a small lagoon with a picnic table. After scanning the area from a tall tree, he found it. Once Naruto arrived he found a large tent set up with bags inside. Near the fire were a few logs to sit on, a few trees with a stone picnic table maybe 10 feet away, but Kiba and Hinata were no where to be found.

"Naruto behind you," came Kiba's voice.

He turned and squinted to see them both enjoying the water on this hot summer night. Hinata swam towards the shore and when she climbed out, he blushed because his lavender eyed goddess was completely naked. The two must've been skinny dipping. Hinata walked towards him in a way that she knew turned him. She grabbed him by the front of his Hokage robe and pulling him forward kissed him. He grabbed the lower part of her butt with one hand, and her back with the other. Her tongue was overpowering his in everyway. She broke apart their kiss and slowly licked his neck before nipping his earlobe.

"You are always late," Hinata complained. She cupped his dick in her hand and gently squeezed. "I've been thinking about this since I got out here, but you just get off on making me wait."

"Trust me I don't get off on making you wait," he replied. "You know I love to make an entrance."

"You and your entrances can both blow me," growled Kiba coming out the water stroking himself. Like Hinata he was naked with the moonlight illuminating his muscular figure. But of course what caught Naruto's eyes was Kiba's wide semi hard 8 inch cock.

"I'm pretty sure at some point tonight Kiba I will blow you and we'll both love every second, but I'm not too sure about my entrances."

"Don't change the subject," said Kiba blushing with a grin. "It's so annoying when you're late Naruto because me and Hinata have to just sit around one another and wait to fuck each others brains in."

"Well let me not keep you guys waiting any longer."

Naruto started to unbutton his jacket but Hinata grabbed his hands. "Oh no," she said with a smile. "You were late again and by my count, this is your third time being late in a row. So you know what that means?"

"I have to admit Naruto," said Kiba with a fangy smile. "I love it when you are late three times in a row. You are such a turn on."

"Babe," begged the blond. "Please, please, please anything but that. You know how much I hate it."

"Sorry love, but either you do it, or you and Kiba can go masturbate together."

Naruto rolled his eyes towards the sky and kicked the sand sending a bit flying. When they first began the threesomes, they created sort of a moral contract with two important rules, and one stupid one.

Rule #1 – Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka DO NOT find out because the two respective Clans would be humiliated.

Rule #2 – Naruto and Hinata cannot have ANY kind of one on one sex with Kiba without the other being present because that is considered cheating.

Rule #3 – If anyone is late to a threesome three times in a row, they have to perform a lap dance for the other two as an apology or sit the current threesome out.

"Come on guys," he pleaded. "Just overlook it this once."

"No," replied Kiba. "It's in the rules, and between the three of us, you give the sexiest lap dances and you know it."

"This is bullshit! I'm the 6th Hokage of the Leaf Village, not a stripper!"

"Come on baby," whined Hinata sitting at the picnic table and spreading her legs to give him a perfect view of what he wanted. She licked two fingers then inserted them into herself and with a small moan threw her head back. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we call start fucking."

There was that word again: fuck. He had wanted to fuck all week, but because of the trip, he and Hinata hadn't had sex all week. And to make matters worse he hadn't masturbated all week either, so not only was he damn near hard all the time, but when he came tonight it was going to be in waves. Wanting to stick his dick in both Hinata and Kiba instead of rubbing one out, Naruto slumped his shoulders forward in defeat.

"Alright," he said angrily kicking his sandals off. "You two want a lap dance? I'll give you a lap dance, but be forewarned I'm going to fuck the hell out of both you tonight."

"Yes," shouted Kiba with a snarl. "That's the only way you should ever fuck us." He walked up to Naruto, placed his hands on his neck, and gave him a very wet kiss. Naruto smacked both hands onto Kiba's tanned ass and clenched it as Kiba sucked on his tongue. Suddenly Kiba stopped the kiss. "Glad your doing this, I didn't want to fuck your girlfriend while you just watched and didn't join. That would weirden things up. Now hurry up and strip outta your fucking clothes so we can get started!" He went and sat next to Hinata on the picnic table and slowly began jacking off.

Naruto sighed but slowly walked towards the both of them. He unbuttoned his orange and black Hokage jacket and slowly slid out of it. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a black fishnet shirt with orange and black pants. His chest and arms were so enormous that he was nearly ripping out of the shirt. Naruto walked over to Hinata first while at the same time unfastening his headband. He took it off and got on his knees. Naruto spread Hinata's legs open to see that beautiful, wet, trimmed cunt he couldn't wait to fuck. He took off his shirt so because he knew they loved his abs. Lifting the Hyuga's left leg; he ran his tongue all the way from her ankle to her inner thigh. The entire time, she was moaning and circling her tits. Naruto licked both of her inner thighs, and the top of her stomach, but much to Hinata's dismay, he didn't touch her clit with his tongue. He used his headband sash to tease Hinata moving it between her legs. All Kiba could do was grin and gaze hungrily as he awaited his turn. Naruto moved his face to Hinata, and scooted her pussy up against his abs so the two were touching. He clenched her hair in his fist and pulling back gently gave her a 5 second kiss while grinding his abs into her. When he pulled back from her because it was Kiba's turn, Hinata said," okay we can start now."

"NO THE FUCK WE CAN'T," snarled Kiba. "You had your turn Hyuga girl, and you literally soaked a stone bench. It's my turn now!"

"Rules are rules baby," grunted Naruto doing a small dance in which he rubbed his hands down his body for them. He grabbed the waistband of both his pants and boxers slid them down slowly with his thumbs and stopped when the V shape of his lower half was shown along with the top of his blond pubic hair.

"COME ON FUCKER YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER," bellowed Kiba. "TAKE EM OFF!"

Ignoring the outburst, and turning around, Naruto bent over in front of them and erotically pulled down his pants and boxers and squeezed his muscular butt with his hands for them. He turned around stroking his 9 inch shaft while running the other hand through his blond hair. Naruto had to admit he didn't know what about Kiba was turning him on more currently: the water gleaming all over his body, the hungry look in his eyes, or the actual drool coming out his mouth. The naked Hokage walked up to Kiba and sat in his lap and began to grind against Kiba's rock hard prick against his ass crack. Naruto could feel the pre-cum leaking from Kiba. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and ran his tongue across the Inuzuka's left ear with Kiba uttering out a pleasure yell of frustration. Naruto's only lap dance rule was that Hinata and Kiba couldn't use their hands on him. Naruto placed a finger in Kiba's mouth which he greedily sucked, and using the other hand scratched down on his chest. Kiba tried to palm Naruto's ass, but his hand got slapped away, and then Naruto grabbed his throat and immediately tightened his grip.

"No touching," he warned him venomously.

"You're making it extremely hard not to you bastard," Kiba spat back.

"Well this can all stop if you two have forgiven me for being late."

"Apology accepted," cried Hinata.

"What she said," replied Kiba unable to stop from jacking Naruto.

"Shall we move this into the tent?"

"Fuck the tent," roared Hinata.

With the apologies accepted, and their tent fucked; Naruto wasted no time getting off Kiba, leaning over to Hinata, grabbing her hair softly, and literally crushing her lips on his. After that, he positioned her on the table on her back, sat down at the table and wrapping his arms under her legs stuck his tongue into her. He had wanted to eat her out all week. Kiba also climbed on top of the table and made out with the moaning Hinata as Naruto worked on her pussy. After about two minutes of hardcore kissing, they got into a 69 position. While Kiba's monster cock hit Hinata's tonsils, he and Naruto ate her out while occasionally kissing. Between Naruto's long tongue thrusts, and Kiba nipping, Hinata was getting wetter by the second. Naruto made eye contact with Kiba for a second by it was all they needed. He climbed on the table shoved Kiba on his back and assaulted him with a powerful kiss. Naruto grabbed Kiba's hair, and Kiba ran his claws down Naruto's spine all the way to his ass parting it. As the two men kissed passionately, their dicks grinded against one another and grew harder by the second. Gradually Naruto made his way down Kiba's torso. Kissing, biting, and licking his way down to his destination. He breathed on Kiba's pubes and massaged his thighs. Grabbing Kiba's dick, Naruto deepthroated it and pinched his nipples the same time. Kiba's cock always stretched his mouth to its limit. He kept going up and down on Kiba repeatedly with saliva dripping down, before putting both Kiba's cock and balls in his mouth and sucking them.

"Oh fuck me that's new," gasped Kiba gripping both sides of the table. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

"That would be me," said Hinata throwing her leg over Kiba's lap. Naruto licked Kiba's nuts, as Hinata sat on and began to ride the dog man. She pushed down hard on his chest and rode Kiba and he went in and out of her making her ass clap. Naruto's long dick was extremely hard and he was ready to fuck Kiba, but didn't feel like going for the lube in his bag, so he coated his dick with his spit. He walked over to Kiba and lifted his legs and stuck his entire face into his ass which he tongue fucked vigorously. Kiba groaned but Hinata layed across his chest and silenced him with a kiss. After tongue lubing him, Naruto pushed his cock into Kiba gently and the Inuzuka male nearly orgasmed there. Naruto reached across the table and grabbed Kiba's shoulders for leverage after about a minute pounded his hole hard. He couldn't tell who was moaning louder Kiba or Hinata. He was just silently praying that they didn't have too big a forest audience.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk Kiba," Naruto said between kissing Hinata's spine. "I'm gonna fuck you until cry out 'fuck me Lord Hokage' like a bitch."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he moaned back.

Naruto was about to fulfill that promise and use his 9 tails cloak, when Hinata spun around on Kiba so that she was facing Naruto and jumped into his arms. He caught her and kissed her breasts and cleavage as she pulled his hair. Naruto gently pressed her back up against a smooth squarish looking rock planted into the ground. Hinata sat down and Naruto began to face fuck her careful of her head. He threw his head back when she started making swirls around his cock's slit. Naruto grabbed her long hair with both hands and thrust forward in all directions. The dog man came next to Hinata and getting on his knees blew Naruto as well while massaging his legs.

"No," ordered Naruto grabbing a fist full of brown hair. He maneuvered Kiba behind him and stuck his face into his ass which Kiba began to lick and suck at once. "Ohhhh yeah that's where you belong." There was nothing like getting double teamed during oral sex. Hinata's mouth was tight as hell, and Kiba was biting his asshole. "OH THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"I'll show you where I belong," said Kiba standing. He bent Naruto over fingering him briefly and then fucked all 8 wide inches of his cock into him with one thrust. Kiba licked his neck and said," this is where I belong." Naruto steadied himself on the rock. Because he loved to be dry fucked he always needed a minute to get used to Kiba's monster dick. Once he did though, Kiba drove into hard as hell making him moan out loud enough for the whole forest to hear. He wrapped one arm around Naruto's torso, the other pulled his hair, and Kiba fucked him mercilessly until the dog lover hit that spot where pleasure erupted from. Naruto felt pre-cum get lapped up by Hinata who was still blowing him. Hearing Naruto cry out for him turned Kiba on so much that he began to get rougher. He bit Naruto on the back which the Hokage always loved and then walked him back over to the table. He lifted Naruto on it, placed him on his back and fucked him as fast and hard as he could with no intention of slowing down.

"Harder Kiba," Naruto snarled into his ear. "I want you to fuck me harder, I want you to fuck me life your life depends on it." Kiba threw Naruto's legs around his waist and adjusted his strokes so that he was going nearly all the way out before slamming back in hard with a smack. Hinata came behind the two and parted Kiba's ass so she could lick him, while massaging his back and butt. She moved down to the back of his balls and proceeded to go up and down licking his ass and his nuts.

"Fuck," growled Kiba. "I'm gonna cum in you Naruto."

Naruto kissed him and asked," is that so?"

"You may be the Master in the Bedroom, but we're in the outdoors which is my territory." Kiba slammed against Naruto's prostate and Naruto cried out. "I'm the Master in the Wild bitch and don't you forget it."

Naruto grinned and held Kiba down so he couldn't fuck into him anymore. He was just going to have to prove to Kiba that he would never be the Master of him. "I have a better idea," he said. He kissed Kiba for a minute before pushing him off. He positioned Kiba on the table and bent him over on his hands and knees and for good measure licked his ass. "Don't move bastard." Then he lifted Hinata and began to fuck her against a nearby tree tongue. She was smacking his ass as Naruto was making her orgasm all over him with thrust after thrust to her G-spot.

"Fuck me Lord Hokage," she cried pinching his nipples.

"Whose pussy is it baby," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmm it's your pussy Lord Hokage."

"I'm not staying bent over all night," threatened Kiba from the table.

"Shut it," ordered Naruto. He gave Hinata one final kiss, and then he positioned her on the table so that she was bent over on Kiba's back. Her pussy lips were touching his ass cheeks. Naruto would start fucking Kiba while eating out Hinata, then he would switch and fuck Hinata while fingering Kiba with four fingers. As they were getting fucked, eaten out/fingered, Kiba and Hinata would kiss one another and sigh. As Naruto was fucking Hinata he suddenly pulled out, stopped moving, and began to gather Nature's Energy. One minute later he entered Sage Mode. Seeing as how Hinata would catch on that he was in Sage Mode from the first thrust because of what would happen to her body, he decided to fuck Kiba. Sage Mode always made Hinata cum in five thrusts, and he was pretty sure that Kiba would be no different. He wanted each stroke to be deep and accurate so he could give Kiba the best pleasure high before he passed out. Naruto lined his dick up with Kiba's perfect shaped ass and pushed in. The first thrust made Kiba's arms give out and he collapsed onto the table face first moaning and panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"What the fuck," he barely managed to whisper. He was trying to use his arms to push himself back up but they were extremely weak and couldn't hold him up for long. "Naruto... what the fuck... what the fuck did you just do to me? Why did that feel so fantastic? Oh my god... holy fuck. I've never felt you do that before in all the times we've fucked."

"I don't know what you're talking about," joked Naruto feigning ignorance. He was making circles with Kiba's butt with his palms. "All I did was fuck you like normal."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! OHHHH SHIT... DAMN MY ASS FEELS FANTASTIC! AND WHY DOES IT FEEL LIKE YOUR DICK IS GETTING BIGGER AND LONGER?!"

"Kiba, I'm not even moving."

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! AWWWW GOD! SON OF A BITCH IT FEELS BETTER THAN YOUR 9 TAILS CLOAK! OH FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

"Kiba, I haven't moved in almost a minute."

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SENSELESS!"

Hinata looked back at Naruto and had to stifle a giggle once she saw the color of his eyes. "Welcome to a Sage Mode fuck Kiba," she explained. "Or as I call it the best orgasm you'll ever have." She gave Naruto a small kiss, and then positioning her pussy in front of Kiba who was panting heavily, she began to masturbate.

"Oh my god," Kiba whined as Naruto pulled his hair back. "Oh my God; there's just too many feelings to describe. I feel warm, I can see colors that don't exist, I can feel my blood flowing, it feels like I'm…"

"High and drunk," suggested Hinata.

"OH YES!"

"Well that was only my first thrust," laughed Naruto. "How about we see what thrust two does to you." He pulled all the way out, and pushed in again slowly. Kiba's knees gave out this time and he fell eagle spread onto the table gasping. Naruto wrapped his arms under Kiba's hips and lifted them up. On the third thrust, he began to cum hard all over the table. Just spilling seed every where and bellowing "OH" over and over again. With thrust four along with Kiba's insane moans, his eyes began to flutter because of the speed he was cumming at.

"You sure you want the last one," asked Naruto.

Kiba couldn't even respond, he just made some sort of weird noise which Naruto took for a yes. He picked Kiba's dead weighted form up off the table and carried him onto the sand. Naruto got down on his back and he positioned Kiba on his lap. He put one hand on Kiba's throat, used the other to position his dick by his ass, and he finally gave Kiba the last Sage Mode thrust. Kiba exploded all over Naruto's chest, took a deep breath, screamed the word "FUCK" and then pupils clouded over gray. Kiba's head slumped down and his breathing slowed down.

"Hinata," Naruto called at the table.

"He's out," she asked walking over.

"Like a light." Kiba had closed his eyes by the time Hinata walked over but he was knocked out still on Naruto's cock. Naruto rolled them over and stood up with a grin. "It would be awesome if one of you two learned Sage Mode. I really want to know how it would feel to be on the receiving end of that."

"Maybe I'll learn just for you," she purred wrapping her arms around his head. Naruto de-activated his Sage Mode, and switched to his 9 tails cloak. He raised one of Hinata's legs and entered her. They fucked standing right over Kiba's unconscious body. After all this time, now he just wanted a release. They fell to the ground with him on top of her and they fucked in the sand. Knowing what Naruto wanted, Hinata stuck her finger up his ass and sent a small chakra shot to his prostate. He came hard inside her at once and collapsed on top of her.

"Whew," he said rolling off and wiping the sweat off his brow. "Needed a fuck like that one. I could do without the sand in my ass right now though."

"Of that we can both agree," she sighed. "Uh Naruto, why is Kiba still hard?"

The blond looked at Kiba and to his amazement the guy was still rock hard. "During a Sage Mode pass out the bodies' sexual hormones go way up," he explained. "This is what must happen to men. I know for a fact when you pass out, you get extremely tight."

"Have you fucked me after I passed out?"

"Only once."

"NARUTO!"

"It was the first time I used Sage Mode on you and I didn't know why you were doing it. Halfway through the night you just kept moaning my name so I thought you wanted to do it again. We fucked so hard that was the time the headboard cracked. It was probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Naruto you had your best sexual experience with me while I was passed from your stupid Sage Mode! I'm so pissed at you right now!"

"Well Kiba's passed out right now, it may have the reverse effect too."

Hinata glared by at him but climbed on top Kiba's cock and a second later despite being passed out, Kiba began rubbing both her tits and fucking her hard. Kiba raised his pelvis off the ground and just fucked her in the air rapidly. The two of them came a minute later and the Hyuga slowly got off with a shocked look on her face.

"Did that just happen," she asked Naruto.

"Yup," he replied.

"He's still passed out?"

"Yup."

"He did things better asleep just now than he ever has done awoke and that's saying something because Kiba knows how to fuck. The way he held me, and fucked me I... I've got to fuck him again."

"First of all," Naruto growled at her. "You just went, so you're going to wait your turn cause I'm going next. And secondly let's move it into the tent now."

She smiled and rushed to the tent, while he picked up Kiba who was already getting another erection.

**Next Morning**

"What do you mean the ambassadors just arrived," Naruto said angrily to Sakura.

"They got lost in the forest last night," she replied in shame. "I should've sent someone out to look for them. Naruto, I'm so sorry I ruined you and Hinata's trip. If I had known they-"

"Just send them in and get out!"

Sakura sighed and turned around and he smiled behind her back. Maybe this would teach her not to be such a tough ass when he asked for a break. The ambassadors from each village entered looking tired but ready for business.

"Forgive our tardiness Lord Hokage," said the Sand guy. "The forest can be very deceptive once the sun sets."

"Relax Chapwits," he replied. "I'm just happy your safe. I would've hated having to write your Masters and inform them you died in my territory. Before we get to business, did you all at least have a safe night in the forest?"

"We did but it was rather loud though Lord Hokage," yawned the Mist woman. "There were three people, two men and one woman camping near us. They... were very... I guess I should say loud. I must admit I didn't get much sleep."

"Think you could be more specific Luna because there are several campsites in that area."

"She means they were fucking on a picnic table like animals Lord Hokage," said the Cloud teenage Jonin. "It was just hot crazy sex outside for about 20 minutes. Both guys eating the girl out and fucking her, and then fucking each other! I'm not really into guys but if one could make me cry out like that I'd play ball for both teams. I mean those three were really hardcore. I'm still a virgin but I know I'm going to love sex once I start after watching that performance."

Naruto felt his face burn as he asked," Tai, how in the world do you know what they were doing?"

"I watched the whole thing and masturbated like three times until they went into their tent. But even then the noises coming out of the tent were crazy. I even heard one man yell 'that he was getting fucked by that dog loving bastard next'. God last night was awesome."

"Watch your mouth you filthy degenerate," ordered the Stone man. "This is the Leaf Village Hokage we are speaking too. Get on your knees and beg for his forgiveness for defiling his ears with such talk."

"It's okay Carn," said Naruto attempting not to laugh. "Tai is an 18 year old young man who is just curious and wants his first time to be fantastic. But a word of advice to you kid, normally when people are fucking like that their always willing to have one more. Next time Tai, just approach them and ask to join in and I promise they'll tell you yes."

-"MY LORD"

-"LORD HOKAGE DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS TO THE BOY"

-"OH MY POOR EARS"

"TO BUSINESS," ordered Naruto rubbing his hands together as Tai started laughing. "We have a feast to plan."

And ignoring the glares got from the other three ambassadors, they began to make preparations for the feast. All Naruto could think about the during the meeting was how he was going to find a nice girl or guy (whatever his preference) in the village who would sleep with Tai. It would be sort of a hidden thank you for the boy for enjoying the show he, Kiba, and Hinata had put on for him.

**A/N - I think this group actually works for me to use well. Hope everyone enjoyed themselves and if I find the motivation I'll post another one soon.**


End file.
